


💀Beg Me For Mercy💀

by Lemon_Bars



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Degradation, Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Lesbian Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Bars/pseuds/Lemon_Bars
Summary: I may have scoliosis but I'll still fuck you good





	💀Beg Me For Mercy💀

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" A low, sadistic voice asked you. It was Ms. Venable, "Ngh..please...stop..." You begged and pleaded but it was all to no avail. "Do you really think i would let such a preposterous act go unpunished?" Venable asked flatly, her eyes practically boring into your very soul as she spoke. Something about the woman though was just so intoxicating, simply knowing her eyes were on you and you only made the throbbing between your legs stronger. With a small thud you heard Venable drop the whip to the floor, "First my office chair and now my floor? Control yourself why don't you?" You were so caught up in the searing pain on your back that you didn't even realize how wet you were becoming, how much of a mess you were making on the cold hardwood floor, "Don't...Don't look..." You begged. Big mistake, within a single short second you suddenly felt a gloved hand harshly grab onto a fistful of your hair and pull back. "I give the orders understand?" Venable stated as she nipped at your ear playfully. The feeling of something hard pressing against you is what made you painfully try to jerk your head around to see what it was, "Ms. Venable...?" Your voice was meak and timid, and with that simple question the hand on your hair let go, now there were two hands on your shoulders pushing you onto the large bedspread in front of you, you yelped as you felt the cold hard shaft of the...strap on? It brushed against your bare ass, "That's it, be scared of me slut, i want you to beg me for mercy..." Venable groaned directly into your ear before flipping you over onto your back. The sight before you only made your clit throb harder with nothing but lust and need, there she was, the woman that you dreamt of at night fully exposed and wearing nothing but a large black strap on. "We can do this one way and one way only. You do as you're told and follow my orders am i clear?" You simply nod as your eyes stay glued to the shaft of the strap on, "I..Its so big..." You voice was almost to quiet to be heard. "Thats why i want you to warm yourself up for me" Venable strictly instructed as she began stroking the shaft of the strap on. You nodded as you slowly slid your hand down to your center and began rubbing your self yourself slowly at first but soon you were moving your hand as fast as you possibly could. You were practically soaked, "Stop" Venable ordered, and so you did and with that she placed her hands on your shoulders and thrusted the shaft of the strap on into your hot wet cunt, "Oh god!!" Your voice squeaked as you immediately felt the shaft hit your g-spot on the first full thrust. Venable chuckled when she noticed, becoming rougher in hopes of drawing some screams out of you, not of pleasure but of pain, "W-Wait! Please! It hurts!!" You begged but deep down a part of you loved it and that only encouraged her to continue and become rougher with you, "Mmn...Why are you lying to yourself? I know you love being my little whore..." Venable said with a grin as she sped up, "I..Im gonna...Oh!! Please!! Ms. Venable!!" You practically screamed as you began bucking your hips. Venable chuckled, "I suppose you've earned it" she said as she thrusted one final time, as she finally felt your juices cover the shaft of the strap on and drip onto the bed sheets, "I look forward to our next appointment" Venable said as she got herself cleaned up and left the room leaving you on the bed.


End file.
